


Call Me Enemy but Keep Me Closer

by michaeyusone



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Beards (Relationships), Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaeyusone/pseuds/michaeyusone
Summary: Nayeon is a famous actress who auditions for a role because of a man. Tzuyu is a rookie actress who auditions for a role because of a woman. It would all be so simple if Tzuyu wasn’t in a bearded relationship with a man and she hadn’t stolen Nayeon’s lead role.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164





	1. Run

The light was hitting her eyes. Bright redness from her eyelids made her squeeze them tighter shut. Her bed covered her in warmth with her body relaxed and curled in a tight ball. She turned facing away from the window with a groan before snuggling tighter under her covers. She loved sleeping. She wished it was her job.

It wasn’t though.

Her hands slipped underneath her pillow. The coolness hitting the skin of her backhand. She hugged the pillow closer into her. It sadly wasn’t a chiseled man like she imagined it was. Her heavy and weighted eyes closed as she slipped back into her dream state. Not even ten minutes of her falling back to sleep and a ringing consumed the room. Her phone shrieking a high-pitched tone that made her feel a headache starting at the frontal lobe of her brain. She was all too familiar with that ring tone. She had changed it ten times already. Each time her manager changed it right back. She opened her right eye, reached for her phone charging on her nightstand, and quickly hit the red decline button. She stretched her body and pulled her covers tighter around herself.

Her manager tried calling again. The call was declined. On the third try, Nayeon sat up in her bed with a grunt and yanked her phone until it wasn’t attached to its lifeline. “WHAT?” Her manager wasn’t expecting her to be that angry. He stuttered and tried finding his words before lightly asking, “You didn’t get my messages?” He was good at his job, but he was mild-mannered and Nayeon walked over him. She quickly opened her notification screen to find fifteen texts from her manager, most of them alluding to some job or another he wanted Nayeon to take a look at. “I see them now. I’m going back to sleep. Cool? Cool.”

“No. Wait? Nayeon? …Nayeon? …Nayeon?” The girl who was missing her beauty sleep heard him but chose to ignore him. “What, manager oppa?” He rushed his words out and scanned the scattered scripts on his desk in front of him.

“There’s a new drama I think you’d enjoy. The tentative name is “Seeing the Future.” Just tell me you’ll read it over.” Nayeon wasn’t planning on it, “Sounds boring, goodnight.” The manager finally found it and hurried to open the first page, “No, they already cast the first lead and supporting actress. The lead male is Park Jinyoung and the supporting actress is Chou-“ Nayeon sat up more and cut the man off, “Is there a kiss scene?” The manager strummed through the pages, wincing when his thumb showed a sliver of blood from a newly formed paper cut. “Between the main leads, I’m seeing a kiss pretty early on…”

Nayeon hummed and opened the file marked ‘Seeing the Future.’ “I’ll do the audition if I must. Goodnight.” Her manager stuttered again, but she had already hung up her phone and was too lazy to set it back on her nightstand. Her body fell limp and eyes closed with her phone gripped in her right hand. “It’s two in the afternoon,” her manager muttered to no one inside his empty office.

Her manager let himself in Nayeon’s condo the morning of the audition. Nayeon was whipping up a smoothie in her kitchen. Her good luck charm in drink form. She earned her first big drama the morning she made her green smoothie jam-packed with spinach, mangoes, pineapples, and bananas. Ever since then, she HAD to make the same drink before castings.

“Have you-” her manager started talking, but Nayeon clicked the ‘on’ button of her blender. “Did you-“ Nayeon pointed to the blender to show she couldn’t hear him. “Nayeo-” she was finally satisfied with the consistency of her dark green drink. Her manager sighed as he watched the girl unplug the machine. “Did you read the script?” Nayeon opened her lightly colored wooden cabinet to pull out a glass cup. “Skimmed it. You want some?” She pointed a glass towards her manager, and he shook his head and added a wave of his hand.

“But did you read the whole-” Nayeon sipped the drink before drinking it fully in large gulps. “I read the lines I’ll have to read today and the kiss scene that happens in episode 2. EPISODE 2? Are they serious about that? Doesn’t really build much tension for the audience.” Her manager knew why the kiss was so early. He had read the entire script, unlike Nayeon. “I just think you should read the entire thing before-”

“Do you think Jinyoung would like this outfit? I know I might not see him today, but I still figured I should make the effort, right?” She looked down at her casual white sweatshirt that she had rolled up a smidge to crop it. Her high waisted jeans leaving a small gap to show her exposed tummy. _Leaving something to the imagination_ , she told herself. Her manager nodded and gave up trying to indicate the main leads kissed so early because the love story transformed. The love story wasn’t about the male lead and the female lead, it was about the female lead and female supporting character. _I’m sure someone on set will tell her today. She’ll have to find out soon_. He didn’t want to break the news to her if he didn’t have to.

Nayeon sat in the backseat of the van and skimmed the lines she had practiced over and over. “Do you know this?” she asked her manager who was driving to the location. He memorized lines before her auditions. He was a good manager. “I always know them,” he felt accomplished saying it. “Read lines with me,” Nayeon commanded while she threw the script on the floor of the van. Her manager started the first line. The dialogue was between the male lead and female lead meeting after being apart for years.

“Do you remember me?”

“No, I- should I?  
  


The manager chuckled slightly, “Maybe not.”

Nayeon wrinkled her eyebrows together and imagined a stranger in front of her. A stranger who claimed he knew her.

“But if I told you I knew we were married in the future; would you think I was strange?”

“Most likely.”

The next part was a monologue about how the male character had psychic powers when he first touched his hands against someone. The first time he had touched the girl in front of him, he saw kids and a happy life. The first and most vivid psychic vision he’d ever had. The one downfall was his future wife’s face had been blurred in his vision.

The male character was supposed to grab Nayeon’s hand. Wishing his powers still worked. That he was able to see her future not only from the first touch.

Nayeon let out a small shriek, which seemed dumb inside the small van, but it’s how she practiced.

“Call me strange then.”

When Nayeon was called into the audition room, she already knew the casting director, producers, and director who sat in their judgmental places across the room. Waters and papers were in front of them. They all looked up one by one as they read the name ‘Im Nayeon’ on their pages. “Nayeon-ssi, it’s been a while since you auditioned for one of my dramas.”

She nodded at the director and they made small conversation. Both praising each other’s latest works. “I’m sure you have this one in the bag. Go ahead then,” he said the first part in a low voice in case actresses outside the door could hear. The director loved Nayeon’s acting and she was really the perfect fit for this role. Nayeon and a producer exchanged lines back and forth. She added her own spin on how she thought the character would talk and react. The director gave a convincing wink like she had gotten the role before she bowed, said her thanks, and gave her gratitude for their time.

Her manager waited impatiently outside the door. He was usually more stressed than Nayeon in these situations. “How’d it go?” Nayeon linked arms with the man and pulled him away. Once they were far enough from others, she told him, “I got this for sure, the director loved me. Another Im Nayeon leading role? Yes, I think so.”

“Nayeon sunbaenim?” A quiet voice called out. Nayeon turned towards whoever had said it. “Hi, sorry to bother you. I’m not sure if you know me.”

Nayeon didn’t.

“I’m kind of a big fan. And if you came all the way out to audition, I’m sure you’ll get the lead role. I’m Chou Tzuyu. I’ll be the supporting character. I hope we can get along nicely.”

_Unlikely_ , Nayeon thought. The girl was pretty, but beauty didn’t mean she was a good actor.

“When you get the news that you’re lead, I hope we can get a drink and get closer.”

Nayeon didn’t respond and waited for the girl to find someone else to fangirl over.

“She’s already annoying,” Nayeon rolled her eyes. Her manager cleared his throat, “I REALLY think you should read the whole script.” Nayeon brushed it off. If the show was bad, her manager would have never wasted her time.

She had aced the casting call, but she was confident about that. The casting director called the next day and mentioned a screen test between Park Jinyoung and Chou Tzuyu, the two actors who were already cast. Nayeon understood why they needed to test the chemistry between her and Jinyoung but was unsure about why the chemistry mattered with Tzuyu.

It was just a simple love triangle, wasn’t it?

She hadn’t fully grasped that her chemistry test with Jinyoung would be their early kiss scene. _They kiss after meeting only twice? I don’t think I could relate to my character_ , Nayeon discovered. She practiced it ten different ways and when those weren’t good enough, she tried twenty others. She didn’t focus on her chemistry read with Tzuyu. It shouldn’t have mattered in the first place. It wasn’t like her character was falling for Tzuyu instead of Jinyoung.

Except it was exactly like that.


	2. Lips on Lips

“Do you ever wake up and your mind goes _Jinyoung_?” She was still in bed and her manager had arrived extra early. “No. Did you look over the lines with Tzuyu?” Nayeon sat up and took off her cozy eye mask, “It was boring. Longing stares, fluttering touches, never actually making a move. I don’t get it.” It didn’t matter if she didn’t get it. The writers were convinced the Western world would and that was the audience they were hoping to captivate.

“Just tell me you practiced it,” her manager needed to know. Nayeon easily lied with a nod of her head, “Of course I did… briefly.”

_That’s good enough for me_ , the manager decided. “Go make your smoothie before we go,” he insisted. She shook her head and cuddled deeper into her bed, “Wake me in ten minutes. I want to dream of my man a little longer.” The lucky green smoothie didn’t get made, but Nayeon knew she would get the role. It was too easy.

The director was certain of the trio that stood before him. He just wasn’t completely sure about the dynamics between Tzuyu and Nayeon.

“Okay, Jinyoung, I want you to grab Nayeon’s wrist and pull her closer, almost as if you’re about to kiss her.” The actor listened and smirked when Nayeon shrieked. _At least that was written in the script_ , Nayeon breathed out. Her heart was beating too fast for him to only be holding her wrist, but she couldn’t do anything to ease the pounding in her chest. The cute and soft-looking actor was standing right in front of her. He was coy and yet still charismatic. “Okay, now Nayeon, lean in like you’re apprehensive but still really want to kiss him.” That was easy for her to do. She really was apprehensive and really wanted to kiss him. “Almost as if you aren’t sure about him but are going for it anyway.”

He still held her wrist in his grip as they heard the instruction from the director. “Go ahead, Nayeon. Kiss me,” he baited her in such a tiny voice that no one around could hear. Nayeon leaned closer but was waiting for him to meet her halfway. Jinyoung leaned closer. “Pucker those lips… and beautiful. On-screen, that will look excellent.” Their lips didn’t meet, no matter how much Nayeon wanted them to.

“Okay, we’ll do the chemistry with Tzuyu and Jinyoung, then Tzuyu and Nayeon and we’ll call it a day, guys.”

Nayeon relocated around the barren room and sat directly next to the director. Jinyoung couldn’t even grab on to Tzuyu properly. Each time he tried, he would apologize saying he grabbed her too hard or scratched her accidentally. When it was time to reenact the kiss, neither of them moved a muscle. The room full of people were as confused as Nayeon was. “…And that’s enough of that for today. Nayeon go up and let’s see.”

She stood before her hoobae and waited for the director to tell them to brush softly against one another. So gentle that the camera would be focused on only that scene to intensify it. “I wanted to see a deeper scene. Let’s go to page 15 and you two can read directly from the script.” The director waved his hand in front of him as a directing assistant turned the page for him. “When you two are ready.”

_Page 15? Why didn’t I read past page 8?_ Nayeon reached for her script and scanned through the pages. Tzuyu read the page, nodded, and put her script back in its original place. Nayeon saw her. Really observed her for the first time. She was taller. Had a childlike air about her, but also felt mature in a way that Nayeon wasn’t sure of. Her features were delicate and sweet like the second like of a lollipop. And yet still her mind seemed curious and pure. Nayeon crinkled the pages as she speedily read over the lines. _Yada yada blah blah, serious longing. They want each other but can’t have each other because of some obstacle. And then they- THEY-_

“I’m sorry, director-nim. Does this say they kiss?” The director nodded and urged them to begin when they were ready. Tzuyu began confidently.

“You may be what he wants, but what do you want?”

“I want- I want-”

Nayeon read over the written actions, “I’m sorry. Cut.” The director was taken aback, “You don’t say cut. I say cut.”

“I understand but this says Tzuyu’s character runs her hand up my thigh and then my arm and she pulls me in for a kiss?” The director was starting to get frustrated. “Yes, it’s in the script!” Nayeon put the script down, “Yep, sorry sir.” He grunted and waved his hand, “Start again.”

“You may be what he wants, but what do you want?”

“I want- I want-”

The characters were sitting in the script, so Tzuyu decided to improvise. She ran one hand ever-so-faintly against Nayeon’s arm while the other found her waist and pulled Nayeon tighter and closer into herself. Her hand on Nayeon’s waist traveling down lower and lower. _Can she hear my heart? Is it being too loud?_ Tzuyu tried to calm her heart by letting out a shuddering breath but it only made things worse for both of them. The stuttering air hit Nayeon’s earlobe making her tremble, and the breath sounded like it was amplified in her ear. Tzuyu’s hands moved from Nayeon’s body to her face; cupping it in a V-shape. _Can she feel how hot my hands are? Can she see my blush?_ Tzuyu continued her job, anyway, trying not to worry about her crush too much. Tzuyu continued her line with another shaky uncertain breath.

“Say it. Say what you want.”

“I want-”

This was the moment where they kissed. Normally, on a screen test, the actors stopped just before their lips met. “Okay now, Tzuyu lean in and press your lips against Nayeon’s like she’s the last person on the planet and her body holds the only remaining oxygen. The cameras would pan from a wide shot and softly close in before smoothly landing right at your faces,” the director told them. And Tzuyu listened. She followed the directions a little too well. She urgently pressed her lips against Nayeon’s, forgetting the people around her. At first, Nayeon didn’t move, but then she had no choice but to respond; it felt too incredible not to.

_I want… you_

Tzuyu pressed their bodies closer together, feeling her cheeks flush more. She opened her mouth and Nayeon followed. A shiver ran down Tzuyu’s spine before she slipped her tongue inside. By accident? Absolutely not. “Aren’t you going to stop them?” One of the producers asked the director. He held up one finger to make them wait.

Nayeon was letting Tzuyu explore. She was letting her, and she was enjoying it herself, something she never would have believed. A quiet moan that only she and Tzuyu heard escaped her lips. Her tongue chased Tzuyu’s as the junior actor smirked. “…And cut. Wow, that was…” the director stood to applaud the two actors who had pulled themselves apart. Now hyperaware that they just made out in a room full of people. “I think that was the most chemistry I’ve ever seen between actors. You two didn’t know each other before?” Both girls shook their heads. Nayeon, not understanding anything about what just happened. And it made her want to run. She was starting to feel a little sick and dizzy. “I think we have our actors,” the producers and directors seemed pleased. The only person in the room who wasn’t was Im Nayeon.

She didn’t know what happened next. She sat in the back of the van and then she was in her apartment and then she was asleep, but the timeline all seemed nonlinear. Some chaotic sense of time that stemmed from a girl putting her tongue down Nayeon’s throat.

She pulled her phone out of her back pocket. Her jeans she had worn all day were still stuck to her legs, her past self not categorizing pajamas a priority. Her brain only blared loudly about one priority and Nayeon wanted it erased. She breathed deeply as she scrolled her social medias. It was still the afternoon of the fateful kiss, but already everything had changed.

**Actors Park Jinyoung and Chou Tzuyu reportedly dating. Both their companies have yet to confirm the status of the couple.**

Nayeon thought it was a joke at first. Then more and more articles popped up, not confirming the news but echoing the words she had already read.

**Actors Park Jinyoung and Chou Tzuyu have reportedly been dating for 4 months. Both their companies have declined to comment at this time.**

The couple she had watched today? Barely able to touch each other. The chemistry so bad they seemed to want to be on opposite ends of the room. Had been dating for 4 months? Nayeon couldn’t understand. Her crush and the girl she kissed hours ago were dating, in a relationship, hooking up? No, she didn’t like that.

Her tv was her only solace from the repeat of dating news. And even then, there were echoes of it as she scrolled from channel to channel. “Reporting of famous actor, Park Jinyoung, and relative rookie, Chou Tzuyu, as a couple. Many fans of Jinyoung are shocked and some are even angry. As with most dating news, the reactions are incredibly mixed.” She groaned from her bed before quickly shutting every device in her bedroom off. When she opened her eyes after a long peaceful nap, this will all be fake, or their companies denied it, or any combination of the two.

**Both companies have now confirmed actors, Park Jinyoung and Chou Tzuyu, are in a relationship and meeting with good feelings.**

Which good feelings? The good feelings where they didn’t want to touch? The good feelings were Jinyoung urged Nayeon to kiss her? The feelings where Nayeon’s head couldn’t stop spinning from how Tzuyu’s tongue swirled around and around. Her body felt warm under her covers. She knew her face was red.

_But how could Tzuyu kiss someone like that with her boyfriend watching?_

She could still taste her. Could still feel the warmth of Tzuyu’s shaky breath. The mouth that was moist but not too moist. Her heartbeat more, and she hurried from her bed to get herself water. _What is going on with my brain?_

Nayeon gulped down ice-cold water. One gulp. _Tzuyu’s hand tickling the minute hair on her arm._ Two gulps. _Tzuyu’s hand on Nayeon’s waist and pulling her closer. Heat rushing her whole body._ Three gulps. _Tzuyu’s lips were on Nayeon’s. So gentle. They both had seemed so hesitant, but instinct had kicked in._ Four gulps. _Why had instinct kicked in? I don’t like women, right? RIGHT?_ Her brain felt like it was freezing over, but she wouldn’t stop drinking.

The water wasn’t helping ease her heart or her mind. Her phone was ringing, and she wasn’t sure how long it had been. She picked it up to see 4 missed calls, all from the casting director. Nayeon called them back quickly and the line answered after the first ring. “Nayeon, hi. I’m sure you heard the news. Tzuyu and Jinyoung. We loved the chemistry you had with Jinyoung and the chemistry with Tzuyu was… no words. But we think the drama will get more viewers if we lean into the ‘they’re dating in real life and also on-screen’ trope. Instead of you being lead, we’ve discussed you being supporting actress. We’ll still give you lead role benefits because you really deserve the role, but the executive producer is insisting on Jinyoung and Tzuyu being leads.” Nayeon didn’t know what to say. How could she be delegated to Tzuyu’s role? Her junior’s role? _Would that mean I didn’t get to kiss Jinyoung? Damn. I really should have made my green juice smoothie._

She thanked the casting director for letting her know before hanging up with a frustrated sigh. She _really_ needed to read that script.

After fully reading the condensed script she had been given, she felt relieved. There was only one kiss between her character and Tzuyu’s, and she had already done that. What was doing it a few more times for one scene going to affect? The lead roles also only kissed once, to Nayeon’s disappointment. Her lips could have been against Jinyoung’s, her hand pressed to his chest, but no. She had to kiss a woman instead. A woman with a good smile and soft lips.


	3. Pure

“Nayeon” “Nayeon, over here” “Im Nayeon” “Nayeon” “Nayeon” “Im Nayeon, smile right here”

Photographers were snapping their flash cameras in Nayeon’s face, but she was used to it. She had been in the industry for over ten years if she counted training at the company while in high school. She was donned in a blue fitted dress that hugged her curves in exactly the right places. She had to walk the red carpet for the actor’s award ceremony she was attending. The press were taking her pictures. At the end of the carpet, a comedian she was familiar with was asking interview questions. Before she made it to the end of the carpet, the yells from photographers changed from yelling her name to yelling ‘Park Jinyoung’ and ‘Chou Tzuyu.’

The couple had linked arms. Jinyoung had donned a heavy black winter coat with faux fur on top of his grey suit. Tzuyu had a slightly matching dress. It was all black and the small details were all grey. The stitched bottom and tassels hanging from the dress were grey. Everyone turned their attention from Nayeon to admire the new couple. Even Nayeon.

_She looks cold_. Nayeon shook her head. Why did it matter if Tzuyu was cold? Why wasn’t she focused on her crush?

She continued walking until she was in front of the interviewer. “We hear you’re working on a new project. Can you tell us a little about it?” Nayeon grabbed the microphone and grinned at the comedian who stood next to a fellow actress. “I can’t say too many details just yet, but production starts tomorrow.” The interviewer continued, “We also hear you’re castmates are Park Jinyoung and Chou Tzuyu. Do you think you’ll have problems working with a couple on set?” Flashes of her dreaming about Jinyoung came across her mind. Then the kiss with Tzuyu she hadn’t stopped thinking about for weeks. She gripped the microphone tighter, “Of course there shouldn’t be problems. We’re all professionals and I think we’ll work well together.”

Nayeon finished her interview and waited next to the carpet. _His banged part makes him look so soft, but he isn’t like that in reality, is he?_ She was back to only paying attention to Jinyoung, to her relief. Tzuyu shivered a little. Nayeon’s peripheral caught it, but she refocused like she hadn’t seen it.

“First, you’re confirmed as a couple, then you’re confirmed to be acting alongside each other as a couple on screen. How do you both feel?” Jinyoung gave a smirk that showed off his pearly whites and took the mic. “I think we’re both feeling proud to have each other and to be working together. I just hope a small disagreement doesn’t spark on set,” he said with a charming wink. “I think everyone would be used to a lover’s quarrel. Can we look forward to a kiss on this project between the new couple?” Jinyoung and Tzuyu met eyes and the girl seemed to look down briefly with a blush. Jinyoung handed her the mic with a slight chuckle, “I think Tzuyu can answer this one.” Tzuyu gripped the microphone softly. _Why does everything about her seem so fragile but also alluring?_ Nayeon was still watching from the sidelines. “I think you’ll just have to watch the drama to find out. We are… a couple pretty early on.” Jinyoung nodded in agreement as Tzuyu hit her hip against him while still blushing.

_Were they really dating the whole time? Had I missed something at the audition? Maybe._

The couple finished speaking and walked to the end of the carpet, passing Nayeon along the way. They still had their arms linked but they were close enough to touch Nayeon if they wanted. She could smell Tzuyu’s perfume from where she was standing. Just as she figured, sweet. So sweet. Usually, Nayeon was attracted to the scents of sandalwood or musky, but not that day. It was the faintest sweet scent that was driving her mind mad.

Tzuyu still had her arms linked with Jinyoung’s as she checked out Nayeon from top to bottom then back from bottom to top. Her eyes looked like she was only observing her senior’s outfit. But still, Nayeon’s breath shuddered and a moistness drenched her center. _Why? All she did was look at me?_ Tzuyu innocently rested her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder as the distance grew between them, not even aware of the effect she had on Nayeon.

Nayeon sat through most of the award ceremony, mostly bored. She received an award from a movie she had down a year prior and had to scramble to find words to her speech. Her table was situated directly across from Jinyoung and Tzuyu, and she didn’t know if it was a good thing or not anymore. The couple didn’t glance once at her table. She had known. She had been watching them.

Nayeon stood to take a quick break in the bathroom. A brief time away from associates, businessmen, and fellow actors she had been polite to the entire night. Her reflection was clear. She didn’t look like herself. She was dolled up, hair done, makeup complete, dress too tight. She looked beautiful, but it all felt forced. Like everyone in that room was trying to shove a one-night fairytale when they would rather be in their beds, face clear, feet up, and watching a movie. The door to the bathroom opened, but Nayeon didn’t think too much of it.

_I don’t think she understands how pretty she is. She can’t possibly see herself like I see her_ , the girl who had just strolled in stood, unmoving, and watching Nayeon (who wasn’t paying attention). Since she wasn’t paying attention, Tzuyu had all the time in the world to observe her completely. Not the rushed gaze she had stolen earlier. She confidently pushed herself to stand in front of the sink directly next to Nayeon. Tzuyu pulled out her light pink lipstick from her purse. Nayeon could see every move the junior made in the mirror, but she acted like she was busy fixing her hair. Tzuyu slightly opened her lips leaving a gap between the top and bottom, enough for Nayeon to glimpse her top teeth and a portion of her pink tongue. The tongue that had unfortunately been playing repeat in her mind. A deep rush flooded her underwear and a soft throbbing of need took over her body. Nayeon stopped moving, her thoughts consumed by the girl next to her. The sweet-scented perfume clouding her sense of smell. She loved it. If she could bottle up the smell on the spot and take it with her, she probably would have.

“Touch up?” Tzuyu gracefully pulled the lipstick away from her lips. She stared at Nayeon in the mirror and then saw her lovely face in reality. She offered the lipstick to Nayeon who guided the silver metal full of matte makeup against her lips. Her faded lips now coated with a rich pink color. Tzuyu was watching the whole time. Every detail. The way Nayeon started at the corner of her right bottom lip and gently traced back and forth until she got the intensity she desired and worked on moving the lipstick onto her top lip. _I want to kiss off the lipstick she just applied_ , her chest rising and falling as she thought it. Tzuyu couldn’t take her eyes away, even if she were trying. Nayeon was extremely aware she was being watched, but she didn’t seem to mind. Not in the slightest.

“You know what they say about lesbians and bathrooms?” Tzuyu wondered tracing her eyes with ease over the blue dress. Nayeon recapped the lipstick, “I’m not a… lesbian,” she whispered the word like it was evil. It just made Tzuyu fall for her crush even more. Tzuyu hummed, winked, and reached her hand to grab her makeup back. Her index finger grazing gently against Nayeon’s thumb. _A subtle graze can’t feel this… this… why am I starting to blush?_ Nayeon asked herself. “The color looks good on you. Tell me if you want to borrow this again,” the junior actor said, her dimple showing faintly as she strutted away, leaving Nayeon more confused than she had been already.

Before the ending of the ceremonies, Nayeon’s manager collected her to leave early. Nayeon needed plenty of time to study over her script and still have time to get plenty of rest. She rushed past the tables full of her colleagues, not trying to disturb any of them. Jinyoung and Tzuyu were several steps in front of her. That was the last table she needed to pass to leave the room.

She was stopped in her tracks and lightly pulled back. A stitching near the waist of her dress had caught on Jinyoung’s chair. Nayeon quickly tried to remove it before anyone around her noticed; before Jinyoung and Tzuyu noticed. But she wasn’t fast enough. “Let me help,” Tzuyu gently spoke. It wasn’t the same way she had talked in the bathroom. She had been so self-assured there, but here, she seemed smaller. Jinyoung turned and noticed Nayeon not even a finger-length away and he gave a friendly smile.

The couple both put their hands on the one piece of snagged blue fabric. Their fingers fumbling around to set Nayeon free. Tzuyu slapped his hand away, but it was something only Nayeon caught. Not even the others who were sharing their table saw anything. “Let me do it,” Tzuyu said through gritted teeth, but her face wore a caring smile. _Maybe she is a good actress_ , Nayeon concluded. Jinyoung retracted his hands and turned back around to face the stage. Nayeon watched as Tzuyu’s hands quickly worked to let her get away. Her hands brushed against Nayeon’s hips every-so-often, but they both ignored it for the most part.

“And you’re free. See you tomorrow, Nayeon. I enjoyed our chat earlier,” Tzuyu whispered with her body near her boyfriend’s, their shoulders millimeters from touching. “Yeah, I’m glad we’ll be working together starting tomorrow,” Jinyoung turned around to say, showing off his kind smile again. _That darn smile,_ Nayeon couldn’t get enough of it. She bowed before she walked away and heard the beginning of the conversation between the couple. Jinyoung had pulled his coat off and wrapped it around Tzuyu, “You two had a chat?” The girl nodded and slipped her hand under the table to be held by Jinyoung’s, “Yeah, she…” And with that, Nayeon was too far to hear or see anything else between the couple. The doors of the event closing behind her.

“Your coat smells like man,” Tzuyu had a disgusted face as they shared a van together to get to their apartments after the ceremony. “Well, I am a man,” he said, also tired after the charade they had been performing all night. “Unfortunately,” she sighed as she turned off the overhead light. “You’re not my cup of tea either, honey.” Tzuyu ignored him. “And stop flirting with Nayeon in public. We’re both doing this to _hide_ our sexuality, not make it louder.” She continued ignoring him. _Why couldn’t my beard be some supportive gay best friend? Instead, he just complains…_


	4. Don't wanna be your Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon and Tzuyu are forced to share a trailer

Nayeon spotted the picturesque couple from her van. They were outside, adorned with long winter coats, ignoring the cold in each other’s arms. Nayeon rolled her eyes. Tzuyu was rubbing her hands over Jinyoung’s coat arms in a lousy attempt to warm him. He grabbed her tight and pulled her into a snug back hug which made her grin before laughing. Their heights almost matched, but they still looked cute together. Nayeon crinkled her uncapped water bottle spewing water on the blanket covering her legs. She groaned in frustration and moved to clean up the spilled liquid.

Press had arrived for the first day of the shoot. Tzuyu and Jinyoung had been told ahead of time. It was too cold for them both to be outside. Jinyoung’s cheeks were turning red and Tzuyu’s fingers felt as if they would break off. They truly were occupied with keeping the other person warm in this great show they were conducting. No one was sure if the press cared about their relationship in this much detail, but their managers and companies didn’t think it would hurt. “You want to make this fun?” Jinyoung asked, his breath condensing in the air with each warm word he spoke. Tzuyu shrugged as he grabbed one of her hands and put them in his coat pocket. The other he led up to his face, “Fake like you’re going to kiss me and then turn like someone’s calling your name.” Tzuyu listened to her phony boyfriend. Her freezing hand hitting his cheek and making them both grimace and shudder. _I’m a good actress. I can do this. I’m in love with this… man… Ew, God, I hate men._

The couple heard as shutters from cameras speedily went off. They felt accomplished that it was working. Someone was believing in their false relationship.

Tzuyu was standing near the director to discuss her first few scenes. The cameras already set up and turned on. The film crew were all standing ready. A few loose ends were getting taken care of, such as the lighting and audio, but overall the first day of shooting was going well. Once Tzuyu was done examining the scene exactly how the director envisioned it, Nayeon walked up to her. She thought the girl deserved thanks for the lipstick she let Nayeon borrow and when she freed Nayeon’s stitching. Nayeon bumped shoulders with the girl trying her hardest to be friendly with the junior who stole her role, “Hey, I wanted to thank you for what you did last night with the lipstick and…”

_…And she walked away from me. A bit rude from a junior. She won’t even respect her sunbae._ Nayeon rolled her eyes. Rolling her eyes was all she seemed to be doing while in Tzuyu’s presence. That or her heart was pounding hard in her chest, but she told herself that it didn’t happen, not at all.

_Why did I walk away without saying anything? Why was I panicking? Why am I still panicking?_ Tzuyu rushed to her trailer. She needed a second to get rid of this queasy feeling. Nayeon had come to talk to her. She had gone out of her way to talk to Tzuyu and she WALKED AWAY? Tzuyu tried shaking it off, _Nayeon would surely understand, hopefully._

Nayeon scanned her script in anger, _who does she think she is? I can have her career ruined. She thinks because she’s pretty she can treat me as her equal? Well, she’s wrong_. She hadn’t made it to her trailer yet. At that point, she wanted to stay in the comfort of her van until her mind calmed down. Away from people who might anger her even more.

“Are you going to leave this van?” her manager walked up. Nayeon didn’t know where he had been. She moped and sunk deeper in her seat, “No.”

“Not even when you’re called?” Nayeon rolled her eyes at his dumb question, “Of course I will then.” He opened her door for her, “I ordered you breakfast, but it’s in your trailer, so you have to leave to get it.” Nayeon huffed and crinkled her script, “Or you could bring it here?” Her ears and cheeks were started to feel the cold coming in from the open door. He shook his head, shut the door, and walked away. It made Nayeon sulk even more until she remembered she didn’t know where her trailer was. “Manager oppa, don’t leave me here!” She hurried to open her door and pulled her coat with her in one swift motion. Her manager smirked. Knowing Nayeon as well as he did, made his job easy.

“Nayeon, you’re finally here. We’ve been looking for you,” a producer’s assistant was outside her trailer. She opened her eyes wide in surprise and was taken aback. “Because you were supposed to be lead and then it went to Tzuyu, the exec producer thought it was ideal for both of you to share one trailer. No fights about who has the bigger one or why if you two are stuck together, right?” the assistant tried laughing it off. Nayeon didn’t find anything funny. The producer’s assistant gulped before they bowed and scuttled away, leaving a stunned Nayeon to stand alone (except for her manager). “She’s sharing my trailer?” her manager said nothing in response. He already knew the answer and he also knew she wouldn’t like it.

“There’s breakfast,” he tried to recover in a sing-song voice.

Tzuyu turned when the door opened. She wore a harmless smile on her face. Nayeon ignored her.

The trailer was more spacious than others. It was as if they had combined two. It had leather couches, recliners, a tv, a bathroom. It was nice, but because Tzuyu was there, it wasn’t what Nayeon wanted.

Tzuyu had been at the vanity. Just staring at her face. It was a pretty face to stare at, but Nayeon found it weird. She was going to comment on it. She huffed out an annoyed sigh instead.

“I’m sorry about-” Tzuyu began to apologize. Nayeon held up her hand, “I don’t like talking before a scene. It kills my vibe.” Tzuyu turned to fully see the girl she admired, “I can understand that. Sometimes, I have to listen to music to get me-” Nayeon held up her hand again and Tzuyu was silenced.

“Tzuyu, you’re up. Scene 4. With Jinyoung.” An assistant had come to collect her. “Good luck with your boyfriend,” Nayeon said full of sarcasm. “Thanks,” the girl responded cheerfully. She knew Nayeon had meant it to torment her. Too bad she didn’t care for Jinyoung at all.

“I heard you’re sharing a trailer,” Jinyoung brought them to the side during a break. Tzuyu shrugged and checked over her lines. “No funny business,” he told her. She innocently imitated aegyo, certain it wouldn’t work on him, “but she’s so pretty. A little funny business?” She tugged on his sleeve and made the itty-bitty symbol with her thumb and index finger. To any outsider who couldn’t hear the conversation, they looked like a cute couple. He disappointedly shook his head but figured Nayeon was probably straight. Nothing to worry about.

Tzuyu had kissed Nayeon. She had felt the way the girl responded to it. Felt the way Nayeon wanted to pull her closer. Heard the subtle moan that had unmistakably found its way from Nayeon’s throat. Her own tongue caressed by the uncertain movements of Nayeon’s. Tzuyu was certain there was something to worry about, but it wasn’t like she had been thinking about the kiss nonstop or anything. Not like she needed the director to film the kiss scenes as early as possible before she went insane.

“Oh, you’re back,” Nayeon said with zero emotion. Tzuyu ignored her. “I SAID ‘Oh, you’re back.’” Tzuyu still said nothing which made Nayeon angrier. “You think just because you’re lead now, you can treat your senior however you want! Well, I’m telling you right now-”

“Could you be quiet? I have this scene in an hour that I really want to immerse myself in,” Tzuyu looked down at her script. She was lying. She already knew the scene and she only had two lines. But it felt fun to aggravate Nayeon a little; get under her skin.

Nayeon was called away to do a scene and rolled her eyes at the other girl in the trailer. Leaving a satisfied Tzuyu alone in the space. She probably couldn’t have Nayeon, she knew that, but her crush wasn’t going to evaporate that easily.

“Wouldn’t it be more fun if your girlfriend shared your trailer with you?” Nayeon wasn’t being serious as she spoke to Jinyoung who had been passing by on his way from craft services. “She’s already getting on your nerves?” he asked with a pleasant smile and attractive laugh. “Yeah, something like that…” Nayeon told him while giggling. Her mind in a trance, questioning how he could be so cute. “I’ll have to talk to her. Only for you, okay?” Nayeon softly nodded, feeling her heart drum against her ribs, _only for me._ “I watched some of your scene. You’re such a good actress. It’s a shame you have to be supporting and not lead.” Nayeon blushed but tried to be confident in front of him, _at least this time I’m blushing because of a man_.

“AAAHHH!”

“AAAAHHH!”

“AAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!” Nayeon yelled.

“FIRST, CLOSE THE DOOR! SECOND, I’M HALF NAKED! THIRD, I’M CHANGING FOR MY NEXT SCENE!”

“WELL, COULD YOU DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE?”

“NO! THIS IS MY TRAILER!”

Nayeon shut the door behind herself, “Could you change faster, then?” A woman from the wardrobe department answered, “She still has five different styles I need to see her in before I make the final decision. This process might be a while.”

“Fine, take your time,” she grumbled, feigning like she hadn’t taken a second glance. Tzuyu had seen it, though. She smirked; _this would definitely be a little fun._

“Could you stop?”

Nayeon looked up from her phone unaware of what was going on. Tzuyu was video calling Jinyoung because of course, she was. “Pink, white, or blue?” The volume on the speaker on her phone was turned all the way up, but it was intentional on Tzuyu’s part. “You look cute in all three,” he told her which made the fashion ladies around her swoon and Nayeon nauseous.

“It’s the white one for crying out loud,” she said before going back to looking at her phone. Yes, Nayeon had seen all the options from her peripheral. And yes, Jinyoung was right, Tzuyu looked cute in all three. But Nayeon couldn’t take hearing their conversation anymore. _I knew it_ , Tzuyu told the ladies the white one was best, _I knew she was watching._ Tzuyu got off the video call and changed it to a real call so the entire room couldn’t hear.

“You really want her jealous, huh?” Tzuyu perked up, “It’s a little fun…” He was being called from his break, “Flirt, do whatever, just don’t get us caught. I love my career too much.” _He’s just jealous he doesn’t have a boyfriend. I’ll get you one, little Jin Jin._

He was rolling the dice that was Nayeon’s sexuality. He saw her blush earlier. He was sure she couldn’t be interested in both of them.

And she wasn’t. Nayeon convinced herself she only had eyes for Jinyoung. She thought Jinyoung was cute while thinking Tzuyu was annoying. Annoying and adorable. Adorable and kind. Kind and funny. Her mind was spiraling and Nayeon couldn’t handle being in the room anymore. Luckily for her, it was the end of their first day. The first of many long days.


	5. PWR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

“Is that coffee?” Nayeon asked a busy Tzuyu who sat across from her. The makeup personnel were doing their finishing touches. Tzuyu nodded as she tried to get one line right, “It’s americano.” She said it without thinking much of it. Her mouth was wording the sentence on the page over and over, and she still wasn’t satisfied with it. “I like americanos,” Nayeon had stolen the drink with no remorse and swallowed the hot liquid down. Tzuyu wasn’t paying attention, “Yeah, they taste pretty good especially when-” She tried to grab her cup, but saw it was missing from its spot on the coffee table. She then traveled her eyes up Nayeon’s legs to the rest of her body and rested on the hand holding her drink. The stolen drink Nayeon had put to her lips. Her eyebrows raised in shock, but also intrigue. “Especially when it’s someone else’s,” Nayeon told her before leaving, coffee cup still in hand, “Thanks by the way.”

Tzuyu threw her script on the table and it skated its way against the polished glass. _I needed that coffee._ She let out a small huff as she patiently let them finish her hair and makeup.

The director popped round their trailer and was disappointed that Nayeon wasn’t also there. “This is the scene where we meet both of your characters for the first time. You don’t know much about Nayeon’s character who is a stranger, and you have yet to meet Jinyoung. Nayeon’s character, however, has been pining for you, yet refuses to make a move. This is going to be the first time you lock eyes with her, so I need dramatic, I need infatuation, I need want, I need desire. You get it?” Oh, Tzuyu got it. It would barely be acting on her part. Nayeon, on the other hand, was a different story. Tzuyu wasn’t sure she could play a yearning girl who was in love with another girl accurately. At least not as accurately as Tzuyu could.

Because the lead and supporting roles had been switched, Tzuyu, who identified as a lesbian, would now be playing the role of a straight woman who falls for a woman instead of a man. And Nayeon, who was straight(?), would be playing the role of a pining lesbian. _Sometimes the universe was a comedian_ , Tzuyu decided for herself.

Nayeon didn’t show up back at the trailer, but she was already waiting on set. _She is really beautiful_ , Tzuyu noted. She had changed her wardrobe. Her hair was in a half-up half-down ponytail. She had on a black shirt and loose jeans. It wasn’t anything special, but to Tzuyu everything the other actor did was special. _No matter how many coffees she steals from me_ , she still had a slight grudge about that.

Tzuyu couldn’t take her eyes away. She had admired Nayeon for so long and now she was standing right in front of her. The talented actress with a soft face and enchanting lips. “YES! That’s the look!” The director noted from his chair while pointing at Tzuyu’s eyes. Nayeon met them as well. A look of confusion and caution mixed with intrigue and craving. Apprehension painted her eyebrows, but her eyes had a fire behind them. A fire fueled by wanting to get to know Tzuyu better. “WHERE IS MY CAMERA CREW? THIS IS GOLD. ARE WE RECORDING? YOU BETTER TELL ME WE’RE RECORDING!” The people scrambled to get the cameras working and pointing at the two women.

They monitored the parts of the scene that had been captured. It was perfect. If only the roles had been switched. They repeated the scene again and again and again. The producers complained that Nayeon was too hesitant and Tzuyu too forward. “Let’s take a break,” the executive producer sighed.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Nayeon groaned out. Tzuyu made a disgusted face at the girl and spoke quietly, “like what?” Nayeon muttered like she was annoyed but also fearful, “Like you want to eat me.” It was a poor choice of words. Nayeon didn’t mean them exactly, but they had already left her mouth. Tzuyu quickly took a glance at the senior actor before her face flushed from a blood rush. She surely hadn’t been thinking that, not even close, but now she was. Tzuyu gritted her teeth as her heart echoed in her ears. A warning throb of desire made its pleasurable announcement in a wave throughout her body. “…I have to… go… anywhere that isn’t…here,” Tzuyu told Nayeon and tried shaking off the feeling and thoughts her mind was trying to conjure up.

_OMG, she’s so rude_ , Nayeon had decided for the 10th time.

She watched as the junior actor pulled her phone and a pair of earphones from her pocket several feet away. Nayeon was intrigued by the delicate care Tzuyu took to untangle the white strings and carefully enter the earbuds inside her pointed ears one at a time. It was like the girl was moving in slow motion. _How is listening to music so mouthwatering and seductive? I’m certain she’s trying to tease me in some way._ Tzuyu was trying to do the opposite. She was busy calming her heart. To forget how good her lips felt against Nayeon’s. To forget all the dreams she had thought about at night. This was her job. It was only her job. Nothing would happen between her and Nayeon.

The rest of the day, Tzuyu couldn’t get out of her own head no matter what she tried. None of the scenes were working because Tzuyu refused to look Nayeon in the eyes. After hours of wasted time, everyone collectively decided to call it a day. _What is wrong with me?_ Tzuyu tried questioning.

“Get your head out of your ass. What’s wrong with you?” Nayeon walked past and managed to get to their trailer faster.

_I’m starting to hate my job_ , Tzuyu opened the door and disregarded Nayeon’s presence while she collected her things. She left without another word.

From that day moving forward, Nayeon and Tzuyu tried their hardest to not cross each other’s paths. Nayeon convinced herself she didn’t even miss seeing Tzuyu in her trailer or on set or anywhere else. Tzuyu was avoiding her on purpose. If Nayeon hated her, there was no reason they should talk outside of their scenes together. Most of the time she was spending her time in Jinyoung’s trailer like Nayeon had suggested. Jinyoung hated it. He would have rathered the two women have arguments or make out or anything to keep Tzuyu from bothering his free time.

When he was free from his trailer, he was being bothered by Nayeon. She wasn’t flirting with him. Just wanted fun conversation. But he never was allowed free time from the two women.

When Nayeon saw a chance to annoy Tzuyu, she took it. She stole her coffee regularly, ‘borrowed’ the clothes she left in the trailer, moved around Tzuyu’s marked and highlighted script, ate the food she left in their fridge, gossiped about Tzuyu and Jinyoung’s relationship to the hair and makeup stylists. Anything that would make Tzuyu angry, but truthfully, she just craved the girl’s attention.

After they wrapped most of the scenes for the first episode, the entire crew celebrated with drinks and barbeque. It had been a week and a half. Tzuyu and Nayeon avoided the other for much of that time. The producers, directors, film crew, and main actors chose to carpool to the restaurant and drive back to set before they went home for the night.

Jinyoung, Tzuyu, and Nayeon sat in the backseat of a producer’s luxury car. Tzuyu sat between them. The couple still had to play the theatrics to convince everyone they were dating, but Tzuyu was getting tired of it. The fake flirting, the annoying aegyo, the light touches that were faint enough to remind people they were still dating. It was an acting job on top of the one she seemed to be failing at.

The driver took one right turn too fast and it made Tzuyu lean lightly against her fake boyfriend. He smiled and bumped her shoulder back. She felt sick and so tired. This charade was frustrating. She didn’t even try smiling back at him.

There was a left sharp turn that Tzuyu wasn’t prepared for. Her eyes had been focused on replying to an email. Her body shifted onto Nayeon’s. She apologized and tried pushing herself off with her own core strength. The car turned again. This time rougher. Tzuyu let out a gasp as her left hand gripped for anything to keep her in one place. She clenched her hands and felt a squishiness on top of a layer of firmness. She figured she had gripped the seat cushion. She was incorrect.

Nayeon looked down at how Tzuyu’s hand clutched her bare inner thigh. She didn’t move hoping Tzuyu wouldn’t notice or take her hand away. Nayeon swallowed hard, her throat becoming dry. Tzuyu’s shoulder was still leaned on her own. A soft incessant throbbing hit her core as she bit her lip. Her body was aching for Tzuyu to move her hand just a little higher.

The junior finally noticed where her hand had ended up. She observed Nayeon’s face, which was marked with pain, her eyes closed and head heavily pressing against the seats. The car hit a bump that made Tzuyu’s hand move the tiniest bit higher and Nayeon bit her lip in pleasure. Tzuyu still assumed it was in pain. She tried taking her hand away with a polite ‘sorry’, but Nayeon used her own hand to keep Tzuyu’s in place. Her hand almost completely covered Tzuyu’s marginally smaller one, and Nayeon moved the hand subtly closer. Her eyes opened trying to tell Tzuyu not to move. And Tzuyu understood. She had understood very well.

The hand wasn’t high enough for anything to happen, so Tzuyu gripped Nayeon’s thigh harder. Her head hitting the back seat with a light thud as her body started to get soaked. Her wetness surely finding her thong as a safety net. Both of their bodies felt electricity run through them in the unspoken moments that passed. One more bump and Tzuyu’s hand grew a little closer up her bare skin underneath her dress. Her thumb was able to fully touch Nayeon if she were really trying. They met eyes and Nayeon raised both her eyebrows, ‘higher,’ she tried communicating. Tzuyu looked around the rest of the car. The driver and passenger in the front weren’t worried about the backseat, but they had Jinyoung to worry about. He was on his phone, engrossed in a YouTube video of sorts. Tzuyu didn’t care about what he was watching as long as he was focused on only that.

Her heart felt like it was consuming her entire chest and torso. All she felt was its constant beating and it wasn’t planning on slowing down. Nayeon watched her look at Jinyoung. Her boyfriend was sitting right next to her and yet her hand was grasped on Nayeon. _Morally, how wrong would it be to-_ Nayeon’s thoughts came to a halt when they hit another bump. This time Tzuyu moved her hand, so her thumb flickered against Nayeon’s purple thong on her center. _Fuck it_ , Nayeon decided. She grabbed Tzuyu’s hand, so it was completely covered with her own and pulled it close to her. Tzuyu’s hand was as high up Nayeon’s thigh that it could be in that moment. Her thumb was able to feel just how wet she could make Nayeon. Tzuyu tried blocking their bodies from Jinyoung as Nayeon pushed the fingers more underneath her dress.

Nayeon wiggled her body. A soft whimper escaping her lips. She wanted Tzuyu inside of her and her mind wasn’t thinking straight enough to stop herself. The top of her cheeks was already painted crimson and Tzuyu attempting to slide her underwear to the side in a packed car was not helping matters at all. Nayeon gripped the door handle and watched the outside scenery pass her by, trying to ignore how good her body felt. How much her toes were curling inside her shoes. How much she needed Tzuyu to kiss her. And then Tzuyu’s hand retreated, not from her own willpower, though. Jinyoung had grabbed Tzuyu’s hands and placed them in his own lap. It was if she was a child and couldn’t keep her hands to herself. And she really couldn’t keep her hands to herself with Nayeon so close to her. _Shit,_ was all that came to Nayeon’s mind.

There were two large benches at each table in the restaurant. And most of the crew had already filed in. Leaving a small space for the actors at the end of the table. Jinyoung tried to sit in between the girls but Nayeon pushed him to the side. Crush be damned, she didn’t want what had happened in the car to stop. After a lot of awkward shuffling from all three, they ended in the same position they had been from the car. Nayeon on the left, Tzuyu in the middle, and Jinyoung on her right. Tzuyu’s pretend boyfriend shook his head to tell her not to do what her mind was thinking of doing, but it made her shrug and silently sit down. Nayeon and Tzuyu both rested their hands on their knees as they waited for the meat to be cooked in front of them. Their knees knocked against each other faintly at first, then a longer pause occurred before Nayeon would pull away. Eventually, as they stuffed their faces, Nayeon stopped worrying about pulling her knee away and reveled in the skin on skin contact.

In the middle of their meal, Tzuyu’s hand slipped from her own knee to Nayeon’s. She continued eating as if nothing was happening. Nayeon sipped her water as the girl’s fingers tickled their way up her thigh all over again. Tzuyu used her right hand to bring meat to Nayeon’s plate, encouraging her to keep eating. Her left-hand feeling Nayeon’s underwear that was made of lace. It felt completely drenched compared to how it was in the car. Tzuyu met her eyes with a smirk and Nayeon just shrugged. She pushed her body closer to the table to feel Tzuyu more. The junior let her middle finger dance along Nayeon’s crease, making her adjust more in her seat with flitted eyelids. Tzuyu fed the girl a piece of meat from her chopsticks to her mouth and heard a soft whisper from Nayeon, “Don’t stop.”

Tzuyu’s right arm was yanked by Jinyoung, “Dude, stop.” She ignored her ‘boyfriend’ and fed him some meat while loading his plate with kimchi. “You’re going to get us caught,” he really didn’t want his career to be ruined because of one night that could be avoided. Nayeon gripped the girl’s wrist that was putting pressure exactly where she needed it. “Tzuyu…” the girl said with pleading eyes. Tzuyu grabbed her glass of water and spilled it in Nayeon’s lap. “WHAT THE HELL?” Nayeon spoke through harsh gritted teeth.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, sunbae. Let me help you clean up. It’s my fault,” Tzuyu said it loud enough for everyone at her table to hear.

She grasped Nayeon by her arm and pulled them both inside the single-use bathroom. Tzuyu locked the door behind them and immediately her hand was back where Nayeon needed it most. The girl put her hand over Nayeon’s mouth, but one finger had accidentally slipped inside. Nayeon sucked on it, in and out, in and out, until both the middle fingers on Tzuyu’s hands were completely drenched. “Tzuyu, I’m…” her head hit against the door and her eyes closed. “Stay quiet, okay?” Tzuyu instructed her.

“Tzuyu…” the junior moved her body closer and covered Nayeon’s lips with her own. “I know,” she told her before kissing her again. Nayeon moaned against the kiss. That’s what she had missed. She tried to discover every corner of Tzuyu’s mouth, but it was impossible with her body losing its breath and needing air. Her hips pushed down more against Tzuyu's hand, and her eyes rolled back. A whimpered moan left her mouth as Tzuyu tried muffling the sound. Tzuyu felt her fingers get covered and Nayeon's body rippled, but she didn’t stop. She didn’t want to stop. Being inside Nayeon felt amazing. “You feel so…” Nayeon started saying but didn’t finish. Tzuyu moved to Nayeon’s neck pulling at one area of her skin. “Oh, don’t…” _stop_. A second wave overcame Nayeon and Tzuyu probably would have never stopped if someone hadn’t knocked at the door. “Just one second,” Tzuyu told them through the thick door.

She pulled her now slick hands away and moved to the sink to wash them. Nayeon tried to get her bearings straight. She quickly ran her dress under a hand dryer in some attempt to look like they tried. Nayeon wrapped her arms around Tzuyu’s neck to kiss her one last time. “We have to go,” the junior spoke after a while. Nayeon sighed and walked out of the bathroom ahead of Tzuyu.

Before they made it to their tables, Tzuyu grabbed her by the wrist, a small look of panic covering her face. Her mind now clear and her responsibilities taking hold, “This never happened.”

Nayeon scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, but Tzuyu was already sitting next to Jinyoung, so close she was almost on top of his lap. 


	6. Can I

When Tzuyu said it never happened, she meant it. It seemed like Nayeon was completely invisible to her most of the time. It wasn’t like Tzuyu did it on purpose, fully. Jinyoung had snitched. He wasn’t willing to risk his career for a rookie who couldn’t keep her hands to herself. He had told her management so her livelihood, the acting career she had been working so hard for, was threatened. The only thing she could do was push thoughts of Nayeon out of her mind.

Nayeon was stretched out over the couch and it made her junior roll her eyes. “I brought you a coffee,” Tzuyu told her with a grunt before turning to leave their trailer. She had bought two that morning since hers continuously went missing. “What kind?” Nayeon sipped it and turned her nose up. “Americano, the one you’re always stealing from me.” Nayeon placed it down in front of her, “I don’t like Americanos. Next time bring me a mocha latte.” Tzuyu inhaled deeply with her hand on the door, “YOU DON’T-” _SHE DOESN’T LIKE AMERICANOS??_ The junior left without saying anything else. Nayeon was left alone while Tzuyu stayed inside Jinyoung’s trailer.

“I’m going to kill her. I do something nice, she’s disrespectful. I do something mean, she’s disrespectful,” Tzuyu paced back and forth while ranting to Jinyoung. “You make out with her in the bathroom, she’s satisfied,” he spoke in a low voice, his eyes following every movement of Tzuyu’s pacing. The girl stopped in her tracks when he said it and cleared her throat, “Yeah… well, that’s… I can’t exactly do that anymore, can I?” her eyes glared at the man with a scowl. Jinyoung shrugged guilt-free, “I guess not.” Tzuyu let out an annoyed puff of air.

“Jinyoung, you and Tzuyu… oh, she’s here,” the director had knocked on Jinyoung’s trailer, not expecting the girl to be there as well. Tzuyu was cooking food in the microwave and greeted the director before turning back around. “Her and Nayeon have been having a few little disagreements, so she comes over here occasionally,” Jinyoung told the man before he could ask. The director changed the subject, “We’re doing your kiss scene today. I understand it may have been awkward to do before the news broke that you were a couple, but it won’t be awkward today, right?” It was rhetorical and more of a demand than a question. _It will probably be very awkward because a gay man and a lesbian lady aren’t particularly fond of kissing each other_ , Tzuyu kept that comment to herself.

They all discussed how they wanted the scene to play out. Luckily for Tzuyu, her job was to look apprehensive about Jinyoung’s character kissing her. _Easy enough_. _Barely any acting there_. When the director left, the couple still practiced and discussed how they wanted to approach it. They didn’t want people to be questioning their relationship from one kiss scene.

Once they were walking to set, Nayeon hopped from her trailer and stopped Tzuyu in her tracks. Jinyoung briefly watched but Tzuyu forced him to keep walking with a polite head gesture forward. “You,” Nayeon invaded her personal space while pointing a finger almost touching the girl’s nose. “Did you need something?” Tzuyu huffed out an annoyed breath. “No. ~Break a Leg~” She said the latter part in perfect English with an exaggerated smile. “Oh, thank you sunbaenim. That’s so sweet of you.” Tzuyu matched her smile and then rolled her eyes. Nayeon did the same.

_The next time I see her, I swear we’re going to fight. How can she be so full of herself like eww? Hello? People only like you because you’re dating Jinyoung._ Nayeon tried persuading her mind it was the case. She knew it was the opposite. She had seen so much hate online for Tzuyu from Jinyoung’s cultivated fan base. Years of stanning someone for them to date a relative newcomer that could have been you drove his fangirls mad. They most definitely hated every part of Tzuyu’s existence. But the overall public was indifferent to say the least. They only seemed to care because the actors were sharing a drama series together.

‘This never happened’ had been repeating on her mind for days and she hated those three words. Never wanted to hear them in that order again. Especially not from Tzuyu’s precious lips.

Nayeon was on set. She didn’t know how she found herself there, but she had heard whispers that it would be Jinyoung and Tzuyu’s scene. The scene she didn’t want to see but had to. She still told herself she liked Jinyoung, no matter how much she wouldn’t stop thinking about Tzuyu. She sat at the back of the studio where she was sure the actors couldn’t see her.

“Action!”

Tzuyu stood still while Jinyoung moved closer. He powerfully put his lips against Tzuyu’s. She didn’t move or pucker or do anything that resembled a _really_ good kiss. To their glee, the director loved it. Nayeon let out a sigh of relief, but she wasn’t sure why.

Tzuyu stretched during a break. They had already shot the scene five times, but the producers were checking it over. That’s when Tzuyu noticed a small figure at the back corner of the room. She smirked at her senior actor. Nayeon raised her eyebrows in response.

Once the scenes were over, Tzuyu caught up with her, “You had to come see my kiss scene, huh? Missing my lips?” Nayeon rolled her eyes, not trusting her mouth to say no. “The kiss was boring,” she said with a monotone voice, “I expected more from the new star couple.” Tzuyu grabbed her and pulled them inside an unused studio. “You know my kisses are much better than that,” Tzuyu had her arms placed against the wall next to Nayeon’s ears and trapped her in place.

“Do I?” Nayeon was playing coy and Tzuyu liked it. The junior leaned in. It always felt like their first kiss, fear and excitement pulsing inside their veins. Tzuyu’s breathing was felt on Nayeon’s nose. Her mouth was starting to become dry as her chest heaved up and down. “Won’t your boyfriend be jealous?” Nayeon said it as a joke, but Tzuyu immediately stilled her body and pulled back. _I didn’t mean it like that_ , Nayeon thought.

_Am I really risking my career because of a girl?_ Tzuyu met eyes with Nayeon. Both searching the other’s eyes to try to read their minds, to try to figure if they would proceed or not. Tzuyu sighed and rested her forehead on Nayeon’s shoulder.

“Kiss me, Tzuyu.” Her head shifted closer to Nayeon’s neck as she pressed their bodies closer together. “I can’t,” she whispered out while putting her lips just above Nayeon’s clavicle. Her words said ‘I can’t’ but her body said the opposite. She chose one area of skin and sucked, feeling her body react when she heard Nayeon’s muttering whines and moans. Nayeon pulled Tzuyu closer by the waist. Their knees unintentionally hitting the right spot. “We can’t,” Tzuyu panted out as her knee hit deeper against Nayeon’s center. Her actions and words contradicting the entire time. They pushed their bodies closer, their intense pants becoming heightened. Nayeon’s fingers found their way in Tzuyu’s hair. They both let out a rough moan. The blood under their skin feeling hot all over.

_“Tzuyu, you can come in now.” She had been called by her company’s CEO and walked the lonely hallway to get to his offices. She gave a polite smile and bow and hoped this wasn’t a scolding meeting. “Jinyoung told us how you ditched him for a girl.” She was about to defend herself, but he stopped her. “Listen, I don’t care what you do in private, but the rest of Korea does. It was already a risk with you being in a film with ‘those’ as the main characters.” You can say ‘lesbian’ Tzuyu sighed in thought. “We’re forcing you two to be a couple because we see your potential and we don’t want your sexualities to dictate that. But if you’re being reckless enough to be with women in the public eye, then we’ll have to terminate your contract. So, think about that the next time you’re tempted by ‘those’, okay?”_

Tzuyu pushed her body away from Nayeon’s. They were both breathing heavy and it felt like a magnet was bringing them closer together. Tzuyu took one step back, her CEO’s voice repeating in her brain. A red color painted Nayeon’s neck where Tzuyu had been sucking. She grimaced and backed away more. The veins on Nayeon’s hands and forearm were abundant and raised as she tried to pull her junior back, but she was already gone. 

“We have to touch up your makeup so much. What were you doing?” Her makeup staff asked while Nayeon munched on an apple and read over her script. “And what is this? You didn’t have a hickey this morning, missy.” Nayeon paused mid-munch. She didn’t know Tzuyu had given her a hickey. Her heart did a backflip, but she wasn’t certain with the reasoning behind it. “Whose kissing you while you’re at work, hmmm?” They loved to gossip, but this wasn’t one Nayeon could disclose. “You and Jinyoung having a secret romance? Is that why you and Tzuyu dislike each other?” Nayeon shook her head before standing and admiring the mark Tzuyu had left her in the mirror. She ran her thumb lightly across it, thinking back to the moments that had caused it. “You’re blushing, darling. Whoever caused it must make you feel some type of way,” one of the makeup stylists commented. Nayeon sat back down as her skin turned redder. “Not at all,” she lied through her teeth.

* * *

When she was dropped off by her manager, Nayeon immediately rushed to her bathroom vanity to remove her makeup. The only place she swiped her makeup remover was against her neck, exactly where she knew Tzuyu left her mark.

There it was. The pink hickey her junior gave her. She rubbed her index and middle finger over her neck and felt the tender skin underneath. Nayeon winced against the pain. She smirked thinking back to Tzuyu’s pants and gasps and moans and whines. The dark deserted studio consuming her thoughts. A pulsation hit her without warning, and she jumped into a standing position in response.

Her next destination was her bed. The one she wished Tzuyu would crawl on top of with hungry eyes watching Nayeon like she was terrified prey. “I want you, Im Nayeon.”

She hit her back against her headboard and closed her eyes tight. Her flat palm tracing her torso as she thought back to when Tzuyu’s knee hit deeper and a moan escaped her mouth. Another moan left her mouth when her fingers met her needy clit. Massaging wouldn’t be the right words to describe it, but her brain knew the exact area to hit while a fake scenario played over and over behind her closed eyelids. She visualized Tzuyu’s hands pressed inside of her instead of her own. She needed it more than she needed anything else. Water, nope. Her phone, no. Oxygen, nope. Nothing compared to how badly she needed Tzuyu’s fingers to trace her like they had done once before.

The fact that she had evidence of Tzuyu’s tender mark on her skin only fueled her lustful thoughts. The girl had wanted Nayeon so badly. And now Nayeon knew it.


	7. Fake & True

“I heard they’re fighting because of a love affair between them and Jinyoung. I mean it makes sense, right?”

“I heard it’s the fact that Tzuyu is so disrespectful. How do you treat your senior actor in such a distasteful manner?”

Nayeon sighed outside the door as she heard the gossip from people who didn’t even know her or Tzuyu. “I have no problems with how she treats me, and neither should you. I know the drama around our lives seems scandalous, but I promise it’s more boring than you can imagine. Sometimes people just don’t get along. There isn’t a massive conspiracy. We just don’t like each other.”

The group of people muttered out apologies as Nayeon sat in her salon chair for her booked hair appointment. “I’d like a small trim and dark red highlights to give my brown hair a fresher updated feel.”

“Yes, of course, Nayeon-ssi,” her normal hairdresser told her. A black apron covered her skin as she was guided over the hair washing water basins. Her eyes fluttered closed as rough fingers found the way to her scalp under the heated water. Her ears twitched briefly when the cold shampoo was added but she tried to lean into the peacefulness. The fingers in her hair paused to rinse but she stepped away for a moment. Nayeon didn’t know why so she waited patiently. She settled back deeper into the basin once the woman came back.

“I’d like to try bangs after this show is done taping, but for right now, I just need about half an inch off and a deep conditioning.”

Nayeon knew that voice and the failing chemistry in her brain knew that voice. Her heart pounded and her eyes didn’t know whether to roll her eyes or open them to see the beautiful Tzuyu she was used to seeing on the weekdays. She kept her eyes closed as her hairdresser added conditioner. When she was allowed to sit up, her eyes still refused to open. She was fearful of casual, everyday, regular Tzuyu. Her shoulder was tapped, and she was told she could go sit in the hairdresser’s chair. Nayeon chose to only keep her eyes on the floor on her journey to the chair in front of a clean mirror.

“Oh, Nayeon unnie. I didn’t know you were here.” Nayeon tried hiding her blushed face as she met eyes with Tzuyu. “Well, here I am.” Tzuyu smiled with her eyes and then laughed a little at the bear on Nayeon’s shirt sitting in front of a United States flag. “Here you are,” she repeated in new phrasing. Nayeon was slightly self-conscious about her sweater as she blurted out, “It’s Ralph Lauren.” Tzuyu nodded and crinkled her nose a bit, “It’s cute.” Nayeon was beginning to become flustered and she couldn’t do that in a store filled with people who were already known to gossip.

“Yeah, whatever. What are you doing here?” Tzuyu answered by pointing at the top of her hair. “An appointment. The same as you, I assume.” _She’s so snobby_. “No, not the same as me,” Nayeon huffed, but it made Tzuyu confused and look innocent, “but I’m pretty sure you’re getting your hair done…”

“No, why are you in **my** salon? There are thousands in Seoul and yet you have to be at this one.”

Tzuyu didn’t have time to answer as she was marched over to the hair washing stations. “Now that you’re both here, you have to tell us a little gossip. There is no way you two instantly hate each other that much.” Nayeon suppressed the urge to shake her head as the woman behind her held scissors near the bottom of her head, “We don’t hate each other.” The hairdresser shrugged in response, “The tension says otherwise. It speaks volumes.” Nayeon watched Tzuyu through the mirror in front of her and wanted to shake her head again.

The hairdresser continued to try to pry anything of relevance from Nayeon but there was nothing she would spill. Tzuyu was forced in the seat next to her with wet hair. Only briefly as the heater was turned on for her deep conditioning treatment. Nayeon stared at her from the corner of her eye but didn’t speak. “Hello?” Tzuyu looked at the girl fully to get her to stop. She checked Nayeon out in a mocking way even though the two of them knew it was self-indulgent. “Where’d you get your jeans?” Nayeon scoffed. She was genuinely curious. She really liked them. Tzuyu gulped. She didn’t know why she felt intimidated. “It’s sponsored. Alexander Wang.” Nayeon was stuck between saying ‘they’re ugly’ or ‘they’re nice.’ She decided to not say anything else.

“Do you two want waters or coffee?” Tzuyu answered for the both of them expeditiously. “We’d both love Americanos. Nayeon is literally obsessed with them on set.” She smiled courteously at her castmate before raising one of her eyebrows. ‘You’re pathetic’ Nayeon mouthed and she knew Tzuyu had seen it when she laughed quietly to herself. The heater was ready, but she loudly announced she had to go to the bathroom. Nayeon’s mind was transported back to the award ceremony where she shared Tzuyu’s lipstick and she rolled her eyes. She was aware that was the only reason Tzuyu had said it, and also their other bathroom incident but she skipped past that part in her head. “She’s so annoying,” Nayeon was supposed to say in her head instead of out loud. Her hairdresser laughed behind her.

After not drinking her full coffee, Nayeon paid for her hair treatment and left the establishment. Tzuyu was waiting outside and watching the various cars pass by on the busy street. “You shouldn’t loiter. The business will lose customers with your face outside their salon.” Tzuyu wasn’t even able to laugh, “Please lie better. It’s not funny if it’s impossible.” Nayeon leaned against the wall and her elbow lightly grazed Tzuyu’s. She could have moved. She had the choice to move. And yet she didn’t when Tzuyu’s arm brushed more against hers. “Are you ever not full of yourself?” Nayeon folded her arms so her thumb could run over the skin near the other girl’s elbow. Both of them stayed silent for a while; just watching as the cars passed them by. “Are you?” Tzuyu countered. “When I look this good, how could I not be?” Tzuyu gave her side-eye but didn’t move the rest of her body to savor the feeling of Nayeon touching her arm. “You think you’re the cutest, don’t you?” she said in a condescending tone. Nayeon used her willpower to force herself not to hug the taller girl. She settled that the light touches were fine. _It was better that way_ , she lied to herself. “Do you not agree?”

Tzuyu’s hand twitched with the idea of holding Nayeon’s with her own and whisking her away to who knows where. She moved her arm away from the light touches and forced herself to walk away without saying anything else to her senior.

“Manager unnie, what am I supposed to do here? It doesn’t seem fair, right?” Tzuyu sat in the backseat and fiddled with her phone. She didn’t even feel like using it fully. Her manager saw her through the rearview mirror and pitied her slightly. She wasn’t in the public eye, so her company didn’t care about her personal life. Tzuyu, on the other hand, was different.

“I hate to say it, but I think you have to make a choice. Is your freshly budding career more important or a girl you disagree with that kisses well? I won’t make the choice for you, but I think you can guess where I would want you to go.”

“And I can’t have both?” Tzuyu said airily, more so thinking out loud than anything. “I don’t know if it’s safe to test that theory. You could be the greatest, you could surpass Nayeon. All you have to do is forget about her,” her manager answered for her.

Nayeon couldn’t watch Tzuyu with Jinyoung anymore. It annoyed her too much. Even if the couple were far apart or barely talking to each other, she still hated it. Tzuyu continued to avoid her as much as possible. It sucked but what was she supposed to do. All Nayeon could do was screams of aggravation and annoyance to keep Tzuyu’s attention on her.

“When is the hair and makeup team coming to fix you up?” Nayeon asked. Tzuyu inhaled and exhaled to keep calm in front of Nayeon. “They already came by. And they did a great job. Unfortunately, can’t say the same for you. You ever notice how your eyebrows look almost invisible? They should do something about that. You want me to tell them so you won’t forget?”

It always backfired for her. She didn’t mind completely if Tzuyu was exchanging words with her. “Don’t you miss your boyfriend or something? You’ve been stealing my clean air all day.” Tzuyu put down a highlighter and agreed. “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll give him extra kisses for you since you’re always worried about us and our relationship.”

“Don’t do that!” Nayeon chided as Tzuyu packed up her belongings. “Do what, sunbaenim?” Nayeon muttered, “Nothing. Have fun.” Tzuyu stood before the other girl with a slight smirk, “Do you not want me to kiss him? Is there a reason?” Nayeon’s eyes looked sad as she stared down the tall girl overshadowing her. “No, I said have fun. I like it when you’re gone better anyway.” She did not.

When Tzuyu left, she rushed to the mirror to check her eyebrows, “They’re not invisible. It’s the lighting.”

“How are things with you and the princess?” Jinyoung asked with his cheesy grin. Tzuyu flung her body on the small couch. “Tiring.” Her forehead was sticking to the leather, but she was too exhausted to move it. “One minute we’re semi-flirting, the next we’re calling each other names.” He began boiling tea for both of them, “Sounds cute.” Tzuyu groaned at that.

“So, what are we supposed to do when this all blows over? When does this weird contract that we have end? Are we going to keep faking it until our wedding day?” Tzuyu turned her body over to see his reaction, but he seems stumped. “Cool. Good answer.” Tzuyu sighed and fixed her body back around.

“What do you want me to say? You and Nayeon can hold hands to the premiere of this drama? Korea will open their eyes in eight months? They’ll be okay with two leading actresses _actually_ dating each other? I mean, come on.”

“It sucks.” Jinyoung made her stand and forced a mug in her hand, “Let’s get some fresh air, yeah?” They walked arm in arm with Tzuyu resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m still mad that you snitched.” He sighed but turned his frown upside down not soon after, “I’d be mad at me too, but it felt like all I could do at the time. I’m sorry.” Tzuyu pulled her head away, told him he wasn’t forgiven, and laid it back on his broad shoulders.

“If I weren’t mistaken, my thoughts are that you and Tzuyu and a little fruity for each other and that’s why you fight like cats and dogs.” Nayeon was getting her eyebrows darkened by her spot-on makeup artist. She told him no, but he wasn’t convinced. “So, you want me to believe you two are fighting over that man? Tzuyu can barely stand the sight of him.” Nayeon flipped it to save herself and Tzuyu also, “Maybe she can’t stand him because of what he’s done. Who knows? I’m not in their relationship.”

“But aren’t you?” She tried laughing it off in a scoffing lighthearted way. “No, I just like Jinyoung. AND Only Jinyoung. She might hate me for that. I’m just waiting for the day that Jinyoung gets bored with her and they break up. Then I’ll slide in and we’ll be Korea’s IT couple.” The makeup artist rolled his eyes. Luckily nobody else was in the large space to hear their conversation. “Try to convince yourself of that all you want but I see through it,” he added while checking over his work. “What you think you’re seeing is incorrect. There is no Tzuyu and I. I want her boyfriend. The easiest way to get him is to try to play nice but she seems so threatened and angry. I would be too, honestly.”

“TZUYU!” Nayeon’s male costar’s voice was heard through the door. The false couple had been walking by during the conversation exchange between Nayeon and the makeup artist and Tzuyu had stormed off. She tried replaying the whole conversation back and she didn’t know which part exactly Tzuyu had heard.

_Tzuyu… I didn’t mean it. Any of it._


	8. PiLlowTaLk

Tzuyu had taken all of her things out of the trailer. There was no more coffee for Nayeon to steal. No coffee deliveries. No clothes lying about. No marked scripts for Nayeon to look over and admire Tzuyu’s wording and how she interpreted her character. No traces of Tzuyu left. Their scenes together wouldn’t be for weeks since the director stockpiled filming the few scenes they had together for the beginning episodes.

Nayeon didn’t know, but Tzuyu even asked for their schedule to be different and most of the time it was. Nayeon came in during the morning and Tzuyu would come in during the afternoons. There was no way for anything to happen again if they weren’t together. There was no risk of Tzuyu being outed or losing everything. And no fear that Nayeon would choose Jinyoung over her.

Every day when Nayeon arrived home from work, it was another article.

**Jinyoung and Tzuyu caught out together for dinner sharing steamy looks**

**Jinyoung and Tzuyu looking cozy on set together. Will you be catching their new drama?**

**Jinyoung and Tzuyu shared a cute Instagram of their dogs’ playdate**

**Fans caught the new couple, Jinyoung and Tzuyu, on a hike together**

**Jinyoung and Tzuyu….**

Over and over again. She didn’t even know why she checked her social media anymore.

Her crush for Jinyoung had vanished. She wasn’t even sure it was even real.

A month and a half passed of Nayeon and Tzuyu never seeing each other. For Tzuyu, she thought the distance reduced her feelings. For Nayeon, it had the reverse effect. Nayeon didn’t know what went wrong, but she figured Tzuyu felt guilty because of Jinyoung, so she didn’t push for them to talk.

“Tzuyu, I wanted to go over…” Even when they had scenes together, the younger actress booked it out of there. Nayeon stopped thinking she was rude. She just wanted to talk to her. They had never _really_ had a real conversation. It was mostly Nayeon’s fault, but now that she was catching feelings, she didn’t want to point the blame.

“It’s the day of the kiss. Remember wide shot to a smooth close transition. The camera is probably going to be so close that it feels awkward, but we want the viewers to feel your tension jumping through the screen. Hesitation but temptation.”

Today was the day. Tzuyu couldn’t avoid it anymore. But this was her job. She had to keep reminding herself that.

“Tell me you missed me,” Nayeon whispered as Tzuyu scrolled through her script. The junior looked up to meet Nayeon’s eyes. Someone came to grab the script away before either of them could say anything else.

“And… Action!”

Nayeon led the kiss. It was easy for her to do this time. Anything that meant Tzuyu’s lips were back on hers. Before their lips met, Tzuyu backed one step away and awkwardly adjusted her body. “CUT!”

The director maneuvered from his chair to find out the problem. “I know you two aren’t on best terms and I know it is probably because of Jinyoung,” they both stared at their director with confused gazes. Everyone on set thought he was a player and dating both women. “I hear gossip around here as much as you two do. Anyway, I still need these shots to be good. We want to solidify the western market.” He walked back to his seat and repeated ‘action.’

“If this is about you and Jinyoung-” Nayeon started.

“Don’t.” Tzuyu finished.

The senior actress sighed and pulled Tzuyu closer. This time Tzuyu was ready. Nayeon placed a small kiss to her lips. It wasn’t daring or reckless or bold. It was a kiss for the camera… until Tzuyu pulled her closer and all the fiery memories rushed back to her mind. They both missed it and yet they convinced themselves they couldn’t have each other.

Nayeon opened her mouth first, begging for Tzuyu’s tongue to follow. Her throat making a soft whine once she felt it slip inside between her lips. Nayeon bit at Tzuyu’s lips pulling them back as the younger girl danced her hands all around Nayeon’s body. “CUT!” Even with the director’s booming voice, the girls didn’t pull themselves apart. “I said cut,” he repeated as he stood before the breathless actors. He huffed to the entire room, “Let’s take a twenty, meet back up, and try again.” He spoke quieter to the women before him, “You two better have whatever this is figured out in those twenty minutes.”

“Our trailer. Now!” Tzuyu pulled her along until they were both inside and away from people. “If this is about Jinyoung, what we’re doing now is just acting. I know things were different before...” The taller but younger girl grabbed a hold of Nayeon’s chin and lowered her eyes, “Was everything you said about Jinyoung real? You don’t care about me as much as you care about him.” Nayeon wanted to apologize by kissing her, to show how much and who she cared about. “I was trying to protect you. I was trying to protect us,” she ran her thumb across Tzuyu’s cheek as they grew closer. Tzuyu softly pushed her on the couch and straddled her legs, “This was never about Jinyoung if you were wondering. We have twenty minutes,” she spoke before her tongue found Nayeon’s neck and her hand found Nayeon’s zipper. She gazed hesitantly in Nayeon’s eyes until the older actress’ hand met hers on the zipper and pulled it down herself. _If it wasn’t about her boyfriend, then what could- DOESN’T MATTER. OH. OHH._ Tzuyu knew exactly where to put her fingers and quickly. “Like that,” Nayeon panted then moaned and it made Tzuyu roll her hips reflexively. The junior left a sweet kiss to Nayeon’s lips before pulling away, eliciting a weak whine. “That is what we have to do in front of the cameras. ONLY THAT.” Nayeon pulled her down again forcing her into a kiss once more. The junior tried leaving a second sweet kiss, but Nayeon nibbled her lip once again.

Her fingers went deeper, “Nayeon, we can’t.” She nodded and commented breathlessly, “I know. I know.” Tzuyu tried again, “Soft only. Nothing more.” This time Nayeon didn’t try anything. The kiss was gentle and small and intimate. The two of them continued ‘practicing’ the soft kisses as the time ran down and they both grew closer to their climax. The last kiss was passionate and messy and teeth-hitting and trembling and they had missed it so much.

“Are you both settled?” They nodded as the hair and makeup team worked like lightning to get them back camera ready. “Let’s reshoot the entire meeting. Sweet like sugar that’s all we need,” their director told them. After taking several perfect scenes, the director said ‘cut’ with a smile on his face. “Now, that’s how it’s done. I don’t know if your two had an argument or what, but I’m going to need this feel until the end of the series.”

“Come over mine,” Nayeon whispered out before Tzuyu could escape. _I really want to_ , Tzuyu sighed and shook her head. “I can’t, Nayeon.” She grabbed Tzuyu by the arm and dragged them back to the trailer. Her hands found their way down the junior’s pants, her fingers covered in Tzuyu’s wet need. Nayeon raised one eyebrow as she pulled her hand out and looked over her glistening fingers. “You can’t?” she brought the fingers to Tzuyu’s lips and the girl easily opened her mouth to take them inside. “I shouldn’t,” Tzuyu rephrased, tasting herself on Nayeon’s long slender fingers. “We’ll order chicken and beer. Go over our lines. ‘Practice’ our other kiss scenes. Nothing bad will happen. Jinyoung will never know.” Nayeon brought her hand back down to Tzuyu’s slickness as the girl held tight onto her forearm. Her breathing skipped as her eyes rolled back, “Okay. Okay.”

Even in the van, Nayeon couldn’t keep her hands to herself. Tzuyu tried swiping them away, aware that her manager could turn at any second. Nayeon decided to only grip Tzuyu’s thigh instead of trying anything.

They were separated in Nayeon’s apartment garage, then the elevator, then the walk to the actor’s condo, but once the door was opened and Tzuyu had been pulled inside it was a different story. “I know how wet you are, let me take care of you,” Nayeon had pushed Tzuyu against the wall. They hadn’t kissed or touched except the hands keeping the junior actor in place. “Do you know what you’re doing?” the junior asked and Nayeon nodded. _How?_ Tzuyu wanted to know, but Nayeon was inching closer. “So, can I? Will you let me take care of you?” Tzuyu dove her mouth on top of Nayeon’s in response. Nayeon quickly locked the door behind them and led them to her bedroom.

Tzuyu was still uncertain. Uncertain about what they were doing. Uncertain about if Nayeon was just being overly confident in her abilities. Uncertain if her career could come second place.

One thing she was certain about after five minutes: Nayeon knew what she was doing.

Tzuyu’s clothes were discarded and scattered around the room and Nayeon was between her legs. She flicked her index finger up once and it made Tzuyu whimper. “Are you really this dripping for me?” The girl looked down to match Nayeon’s eyes. The room was silent as they searched each other’s brown eyes. Nayeon left little kisses on Tzuyu’s inner thigh and ignored the place Tzuyu needed her the most.

“…Nayeon…” she was growing impatient. Her head found Tzuyu’s lower lips. She wasn’t scared about being messy or careful, she just went with the feel. Echoes of Tzuyu’s voice were heard bouncing off the walls. _How is she so good at this?_ Her heart pounded as Nayeon rubbed her thumb in circles. Her core flooded again as Nayeon dipped her tongue inside, her own body grinding against the sheets. “Undress,” She gave a begging command before her mind began to unravel. Nayeon listened. Carefully and wordlessly she started removing her shirt. Tzuyu leaned on her elbows to watch. “Is this what you want?” Tzuyu’s eyes opened wide as the words came out of Nayeon’s mouth. The girl grabbed hold of one of her own breasts and leaned her head down to suck on her own nipple. Her hand found its place on her clit as she watched Nayeon trace her fingers across her nipples. “And those,” Tzuyu said it in a small voice but Nayeon still felt controlled and it turned her on more. She undid the zipper of her pants as slowly as possible while she met the younger girl’s eyes. Tzuyu’s fingers worked in slow undefined patterns as she watched the striptease in front of her.

Her skin felt red hot, but she ignored it. Nayeon put her thumbs at the waistband of her jeans and waited. Tzuyu's eyes trailed her body but she stilled her hand. Both women not moving and waiting for something. _I like you_ , was what Nayeon wanted to say. In reality, she said, “I want you.” Tzuyu pushed herself all the way up to press her lips to Nayeon’s before leaning back down again. Nayeon continued her strip and Tzuyu continued her finger motions. The older girl revealing black lace this time. Nayeon slipped out of her jeans and climbed on one of Tzuyu’s legs and positioned herself there. Her body moved back and forth, and her dampness started to coat Tzuyu’s thigh. They watched each other, breaths growing weary and stuttering. Nayeon leaned down and felt her tongue inside Tzuyu’s mouth. Licking, nipping, prodding, anything. Their movements increased as they both started leaving moans from their lips. Tzuyu whimpered when her upper thigh felt drenched. She didn’t know she could have that effect on Nayeon. “I’m so wet for you,” she said as Tzuyu sped up her hand, and her breathing stumbled. “Can I please come for you?” They were both in a daze, but Tzuyu nodded. Nayeon was pulled down by Tzuyu’s hand for them to kiss again and the senior felt the waves as she began to bite the girl’s lip in pleasure.

Once her body jolted on top of Tzuyu’s, her hand found its way to the girl’s clit. She gently moved Tzuyu’s hand away and replaced it with her own. Tzuyu’s head hit against Nayeon’s white pillows as she gripped the sheets below her. “I’m gonna- I’m gonna-” Nayeon bit onto the tip of Tzuyu’s ear as the girl squirmed underneath her. “Please do,” Nayeon spoke and it sent spirals down Tzuyu’s body. She felt like a superhero who learned how to use her powers… for a few seconds before everything calmed back down. Nayeon licked the remnants trailing down the girl’s legs which made her flinch and shake.

Nayeon relaxed her body on top of Tzuyu’s while she grabbed her phone from next to the bed. She made a call to her favorite restaurant, ordered, and rested her eyes.

The doorbell rang sometime later and Nayeon tried pulling herself away to answer it, but Tzuyu clung onto her. “I have to get-” she began but the girl under her whined. She kissed Tzuyu and smirked when the girl tried to deepen it with her tongue. “I have to-” she tried again, but Tzuyu whined even louder. She grabbed the sheets and pulled the clingy girl with her. Tzuyu clung to her waist as they walked together towards the door.

“Umm, order for… Im Nayeon…?” the young adult spoke unsure if the order had been a prank. Tzuyu was hidden behind the door as she started sucking and nibbling Nayeon’s neck. She giggled and grabbed the bag before giving her signature on the receipt tab. Tzuyu ran her nails harshly up Nayeon’s leg as she winced and started to shut the door.

“Sorry, but can I get a picture? My mom and I watch your dramas together all the time,” the teen asked. Tzuyu dipped her hand back inside which made Nayeon groan. “Not today. I’ll have to eat inside one day and we’ll get a picture then.” Tzuyu gnawed at Nayeon’s collar bone like she was a cannibal, “I want to eat inside,” she whispered and Nayeon quickly slammed the door when her face began flushing.

“We eat real food first,” Nayeon told her but Tzuyu had different plans. She dropped to her knees right there and pushed aside the bedsheet covering Nayeon’s lower body. “Tzuyu, I-” the girl ran her tongue over and over before sucking. “I’m-” Nayeon breathed out in a groaned sigh. “You’re what?” To be honest, Nayeon had forgotten entirely what she was trying to say. “I’m close,” she let out as Tzuyu dived deeper. She dropped their food to the ground when Tzuyu entered her digit back inside. “Oh, Tzuyu.” She slurped, “You like that?” Nayeon nodded and her walls clenched.

“Now we eat,” the girl stood as if nothing had happened and grabbed the bag full of chicken that had dropped to the ground.

“Umm yeah, you want a beer?” Nayeon tried to laugh off, but her core was still shuddering a little. The girl nodded and they went to sit on the couch. Now that Tzuyu’s mind was clearer, she noticed how spacious and marvelous the condo was. Everything seemed too expensive to touch and she sunk into the couch like it was a cloud giving her a hug. Nayeon unwrapped the food and handed Tzuyu one of the cold beers.

“How were you so…” Tzuyu started. Nayeon bit into one piece of chicken leg and looked at the girl next to her. She contemplated straddling her, trying for round 3, but her stomach grumbled in a hunger protest and decided for her. “Hmm?” she said snapping herself out of it. “It’s just- You seemed to know exactly the right spots to hit.” Nayeon wanted to pat herself on the back, “My trainee days, I was in love with a woman. I just assumed I wouldn’t fall for one after that, so…” Tzuyu chewed the fried meat, “So, you terrorized me until I made you come?” Nayeon shrugged with a smile before eating more, “Something like that.”

“Are you going to stop? Terrorizing me that is?”

“Do you want me to?”

“No.”

“Tell me about her,” the two of them were cuddling in a human pretzel as they each played distractedly tracing the lines on the other's face. They had eaten, rehearsed scenes, made out a little more, but now they were peacefully under the covers listening to the slow breaths moving from their lips.

“I had a crush on her for the longest time, I think. But my brain never registered it as that. She was tall and pretty and lame and hilarious. And one day my head wouldn’t stop hounding me about kissing her, so I did. And it was awkward and clumsy and stupid, but she kissed me back and I think that’s one of my most treasured memories. I don’t know. And then she pushed me off of her and asked what took so long.”

“What happened?” Tzuyu pulled them closer together so she could hear the vibrations each time Nayeon spoke.

“Everything happened for a while. She was… perfect… We would walk to school together, she would buy me snacks, she'd be so annoying that it made me laugh and then one day she stopped showing up at training with me. One of our voice teachers said she had left. Terminated her contract with the company without telling me. Just disappeared and never contacted me again. I just figured women weren’t for me then. If I could chase away the one perfect girl…”

“If she left without a trace, she couldn’t have been perfect. Far from it.” She pulled her head away to leave faint kisses against Nayeon’s lips. They were so delicate like a flower petal. One wrong move and it will rip in two. Press any harder and the moment would be ruined.

Nayeon’s eyes closed while she wrapped her arms tighter around the girl next to her. Tzuyu listened to the soft breaths of her slumber before her mind shut down as well.

“Nayeon, you have a commercial to prepare for,” a grouchy male voice was hovering above her ear like a gnat, but a comforting warm body was hugging her tighter. She chose to cuddle deeper and ignore the nagging man.

“It’s a Sunday.”

“It is not,” her manager sighed, trying to keep his eyes away from the bed as best as he could.

Tzuyu whined as Nayeon stroked her hair, “Now, you’ve woken my guest. That’s a very rude thing to do on the weekend, manager oppa.” He sighed more, “It’s not a Sunday.” _…or a Saturday for that matter._

“I’ll wake up. Just leave now,” she shooed him out of the room before things became even more awkward.

“Tzuyu,” she softly whispered it like the name was a snowflake and could melt at any heated contact. The girl stirred awake and her sleepy eyes met Nayeon’s. “Hey, sleepyhead,” Nayeon danced her finger against Tzuyu’s arm while she pouted at the name she had been given. “It’s like 4 in the morning. Of course, I’m sleepy.” Nayeon let out a small whisper, “I have this dumb thing I booked, so I have to go, but you can stay as long as you want.” She shook her head. She didn’t want to overstay her welcome.

“How much time do you have before you have to go?” She said as she left subtle trace kisses on the girl’s chest. “My manager is outside the door soooo…. none?” she told Tzuyu honestly. “Your what?” she answered back immediately. “What?”

“Does he already know we …?” This would be the best time for Nayeon to use her acting skills, but they didn’t seem to be working. “I- I mean- umm, he…” Tzuyu shot up, “Does he know I’m ME?” Nayeon tried to seem calm, “I’m not sure. Maybe?” She scoffed and turned to look Nayeon in the face, “NAYEON!” The senior actor smiled innocently, but Tzuyu grabbed her arms and straddled her.

“IM NAYEON, I can’t get caught!” It was supposed to be intimidating and it was for half a second. That is until they both remembered they didn’t have on clothes and then Nayeon looked at Tzuyu’s eyes and then nose and lips. Then her eyes trailed down the rest of the girl’s body as she gulped slightly. Tzuyu secured Nayeon’s arms to the bed, wanting to be frightening, but it just made Nayeon let out a breathy moan. She rolled her hips as her eyes trailed Tzuyu’s body all over again. Tzuyu pressed her body down more, trapping the girl and trying (not very hard) to still her hips. Nayeon bit her lip and Tzuyu grinded against her stomach.

Before anything could happen, Tzuyu took a deep breath and hopped from the bed. She started to pick up her scattered clothing from around the room. “You can stay,” Nayeon whispered out. _Please stay._ “I can’t. I have to get breakfast with Jinyoung before I go to set.”

“Right.” _Of course. I could not be more stupid._ “But a mocha latte?” Tzuyu asked with hope in her voice. Nayeon nodded to the question and Tzuyu crept to the bed to leave a kiss on her lips. An intense and passionate one. _Don’t leave yet._ But Tzuyu’s hand was already on the silver doorknob.

Nayeon’s manager was sitting cross-legged on Nayeon’s couch scrolling through his phone. He briefly looked up but looked down again like he had seen something he shouldn’t have. Tzuyu gave a small nod with a hello before trying to escape as quickly as she could. “You don’t need to worry. I trust Nayeon’s decisions. I don’t judge,” he mumbled before Tzuyu walked out of the condo.

_Shit shit shit shit shit,_ was all Tzuyu could think. She didn’t know what she was doing, but she knew it felt right. So right.


	9. Into You

Nayeon was in the final minutes of her commercial shoot and it was only 6:30. She still had the rest of the day to work on set. She would be tired and dreading it if she wouldn’t have been able to see Tzuyu.

She stared at her phone for several moments. “How is breakfast?” No no no. “What meal did you pick?” No. Everything she typed in her phone seemed disingenuous. It would be the first conversation after Tzuyu stayed the night and the first conversation that wasn’t the occasional, “The director wants to change this” or “The producers think we should redo the scene to convey this message.”

“Are you awake now, sleepyhead?” she sent the message, then regretted it, then set her phone face down in the station in front of her. She distracted her mind to anything else, so she wasn’t tempted to check it. “No… barely.” Nayeon was thinking of another message to send when Tzuyu sent one, “If I can’t focus on set, I’m putting all the blame on you.” She smiled at her phone as she read each word, “Fair enough. I feel you already had a hard time focusing on set because of me anyway.”

“You’re annoying,” Tzuyu sent off while alternating between eating and her phone. “Annoyingly good in bed?” The junior actress laughed at her screen which caught the attention of the boy opposing her. “No. Just annoying.”

“Whose making you smile that much?” Jinyoung asked in an attempt to appease his own morning boredom. “No one…” she tried to convince him for a quarter of a second before going back to her phone. “But my beauty makes up for it?” Nayeon pouted out before putting her phone down again. “Yeah and your arrogance. There’s something sexy about it.” The senior actress smirked, “Well, I’ll start having to win you over with my personality so every part of me is sexy to you.”

Tzuyu blushed and distractedly played with a corner of her napkin, “It already is…” Nayeon absently bit the tip of her finger before she wrote her last sentence before finishing her job, “You’re cute.” She rushed away from her phone like it was on fire and awaited the next directions from the makeup brand she was filming for. Tzuyu reread it and each time her smile became wider. “Seriously who is making you smile that hard?”

“No one…” she brushed it off again. “Hmm, I think that the ‘no one’ starts with nay- and ends with -eon. No… one… Nay…eon…” Tzuyu put her phone away and slightly rolled her eyes but not enough for anyone around to detect it.

“Where were you last night, though? Usually, you want to text about your other costar until you fall asleep.” Tzuyu shrugged and changed the subject to something different entirely. Jinyoung had followed her to Nayeon’s trailer (which was abnormal for a man who wanted his personal space 9 times out of 10). She tried her hardest to get him to leave before Nayeon arrived, but it was pointless.

Nayeon was pleased to see Tzuyu there, coffee in hand. Not so much about Jinyoung taking up the space. She smiled and held a strong conversation with him as she tried keeping her eyes from drifting in Tzuyu’s direction.

“Can you kick him out so I can connect my lips with yours?” She sent and waited for the other girl’s response. Tzuyu chuckled a little before texting back, “I tried, love.” Nayeon immediately shoved her phone in her back pocket and grabbed a rough hold of Jinyoung. “I think I heard that the PA’s wanted to talk to you.” He stopped right at the edge of the doorway, “Which one?” Nayeon closed her eyes in thought and then gave up trying soon after, “Maybe all of them… sure. All of them needed you.” He still didn’t seem to want to go. “What does that mean? We have at least 20 on set.” Nayeon shrugged, closed the door, and locked it behind him.

“Oh my God,” she spoke while rolling her eyes, “he never comes in here. Why now?” Tzuyu closed the distance between them while telling Nayeon she had no idea. “I wish you could have stayed longer this morning.” The older told her and like usual, Tzuyu had words to say back faster than anything. “I wish you didn’t have to work so early so we could have cuddled longer,” she said it innocently while bouncing up and down on her toes. Nayeon scoffed lightly and held Tzuyu in a hug, her arms wrapped around the girl’s neck, and Tzuyu pulling her closer by the waist. “That ain’t no problem. We have time to make up for it.” Before Nayeon had the chance to pucker, Tzuyu moved her hands to meet the ones around her neck. Her fingers danced over Nayeon’s. “Are you sure about this?” She didn’t know if she was asking Nayeon or herself or both, but she posed the question for the smaller girl in front of her. “I think so. Are you? Because it’s okay if you aren’t.”

Tzuyu looked down with her hands still feeling the details of Nayeon’s ones. Her eyes met back with the senior actress and she nodded clearly until she said yes with conviction. Nayeon pecked her lips and then pulled away to watch the girl’s reaction. Fear and hope painted her face, but she was willing to let them both face it together. She kissed her again and watched Tzuyu’s expression relax with each little kiss. “Can I take you on a date?” Nayeon whispered. They held each other in silence for a couple minutes before Nayeon softly ran a finger or two against the light hairs sprinkled at the back of the girl’s neck. Tzuyu’s thoughts compounded. She didn’t know how a date would work or what plans Nayeon had in store. It wouldn’t be easy for them to go to many public places. She didn’t have time to answer as a knock from the hair and makeup team rang into their peaceful space.

“Okay,” Tzuyu declared when they pried themselves apart to open the door. “A date?” Nayeon had to confirm. Tzuyu agreed with a head nod as a bright smile grew on her face.

“Alright, this scene is Jinyoung who still has feelings for Tzuyu, but he sees Tzuyu and Nayeon’s character holding hands from afar. Obviously, he’s devastated. Tzuyu and Nayeon don’t notice his presence.”

Before the scene was set properly, Tzuyu had grabbed a hold of Nayeon’s hand. Nayeon pretended it was nothing, but her heart was amplified and doing cartwheels of joy. They both refused to let go and wouldn’t have if the crew had given them strange looks (they didn’t). Only Jinyoung had at first. He was happy for them, though, so there was nothing to question. The scene was relatively short. There was no dialogue and would most likely be an ending title with the soundtrack and sponsors covering most of it. Tzuyu and Nayeon treated it as if it was the most important scene of the drama anyway.

Nayeon stood relatively silently but her attention was focused on Tzuyu’s face. The cameras were on them. The mics weren’t. Tzuyu gave Nayeon’s hand a light squeeze. It didn’t keep her from staring. “Do you know you’re the prettiest girl in the world?” She wasn’t sure about all of that but Nayeon’s stares were making her feel like the _only_ girl in the world. “There are others prettier, but I’ll give myself 3rd place,” she teased Nayeon’s confidence. It just made her slightly annoyed, “I’m serious, Tzuyu.” She squeezed Nayeon’s hand once more. “There are a lot more women who are prettier than me. Hell, you’re one of them.” Nayeon refused, “Nope!” The two of them grew closer together as they walked the ‘streets’ on camera. “Yep!” Tzuyu responded back. “God, I want to kiss your defiance away because right now I’m right,” Nayeon spoke it hoping it would make the air get lost on its way to Tzuyu’s lungs. It did.

“Good thing we’re on camera so I can keep winning this argument.” Nayeon instinctively licked her lips and some part of her wanted to risk it all, “Don’t think I can’t convince our dear director that I’ve discovered method acting and was, therefore ‘acting as my character.’” Nayeon squeezed Tzuyu’s hand back letting her now she was done (at least partially) with their game and wouldn’t take it further than that. 

“What are you thinking about?” Tzuyu quietly asked under the burning sun. Jinyoung had some solo scenes to attend to and since the day was bright and beautiful, they both decided to sit on a bench together instead of staying in their air-conditioned trailer. Nayeon had been silently staring at the clear sky for over two minutes. Too many minutes for her to be as quiet as she was, Tzuyu assumed. She smiled and hummed at the girl sitting next to her then returned her attention to the sky. “I was feeling kind of hot so I was wondering if I should roll my sleeves or fold them. But then I wondered why we had to wear shirts at all or clothing for that matter. If it’s hot, then why am I not able to cool myself by shedding clothes. But then I remembered that I personally wouldn’t be able to do that without feeling weird. At least not with the society we’re raised in (even if it was accepted). So, when you asked the question my thoughts were back on rolling or folding. I think I’d look rad if I folded these t-shirt sleeves.” Tzuyu reached her hand to one sleeve to help fold them while laughing mildly, “Seems you have a lot on your mind…”

“And what about you? I haven’t been the only silent one. Granted you’re always quieter than I am.” Tzuyu reached around to the other sleeve and chose to disregard Nayeon’s eyes following her lips. “I was thinking about the future. What I wished it could be.” Nayeon let her hand rest on Tzuyu’s thigh with her head following. She closed her eyes briefly and cursed herself for not bringing a pair of sunglasses that morning. “And what do you wish for the future?” she questioned it and awaited the younger woman’s response. “You know how you said the girl from your past disappeared from your life? What do you think happened to her?”

Nayeon had thought about it, and hated herself for thinking about, and hated herself for hating herself for thinking about it. She was stuck in a feedback loop from Hell. She’d never come to a good enough conclusion though; not one for her peace of mind. She picked her head up to adjust herself before setting it back down in Tzuyu’s lap. “I haven’t thought about it much,” she spoke. Maybe if she lied it wouldn’t happen to her again.

“I don’t want to be like that. Our future… if it doesn’t work out, I won’t be like her. I’ll still be here.” It felt like an early empty promise to Nayeon’s ears but either way it was tempting. “You swear?” Tzuyu replied that she did. Her hands found themselves caressing Nayeon’s hair before she shook herself out of it. “Is your van parked near here?”

Nayeon pulled herself up and waited for a follow-up explanation before she said yes or no. Tzuyu said nothing, so she pointed not too far off to their right. “Does your manager keep the door unlocked?” Nayeon shrugged and set her head back down, “I think so. Why?” Tzuyu stood followed by Nayeon. “Because it’s closer than our trailer and I _unfortunately_ can’t kiss you in public.” Nayeon looked at the empty van surrounded by two driverless cars. She turned her attention to the busy set of PA’s running back and forth and others giving orders. “You want to lead the way?” Tzuyu waited with her eyebrows raised. Nayeon began skipping over to the vehicle jovially with Tzuyu at her heels.

There was excitement in the air when Nayeon opened the door. The thrill of doing something that could get them in trouble was dangerously amazing. Tzuyu checked behind and no one was paying them any attention. Jinyoung was performing some monologue after being ‘devastated’ that his supposed lover was one of the gays.

Nayeon thrust her hand out into the open air to help Tzuyu inside. The van wasn’t the most comfortable place but they each silently stared in each other’s eyes. “I hate this van,” Tzuyu noted as she adjusted her long legs. Nayeon let out a loud laugh, “You suggested we go here.” The younger actress was still focused on making sure her body was cozy. Nayeon’s eyes were locked on Tzuyu’s lips. She moved a little closer and observed the relaxed lips form into a small smile followed by a tongue peeking out to refresh them. At some point, Nayeon’s hands had found a home planted on Tzuyu’s thighs. Neither girl knew when.

When their lips met, it felt pure and chaste and sweet. It would be too much to want anything more in the moment. A ringtone played inside the vehicle. A ringtone Nayeon knew to be hers. She read the caller id, placed her phone on silent, and discarded it out of the way. Normally that name she read would have her scrambling to find words. But her temperature was raising and her tongue getting tied by another.


End file.
